1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an optical disk apparatus and a method of performing a lead-in process thereof, and more particularly, to an optical disk apparatus which can perform a lead-in process to know a structure of an optical disk even if there is a defect in a lead-in area of the optical disk, and a method of performing a lead-in process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk apparatus goes through a lead-in process prior to loading data of an optical disk. The lead-in process recited herein refers to a process of loading fundamental recording information of an optical disk. During the lead-in process, the optical disk apparatus loads a lead-in area recorded on the optical disk.
If information is recorded on the optical disk normally, the optical disk apparatus reads out a type of media, a start address and an end address of a data area, presence/absence of a next border or session, and encryption information (content scrambling system (CSS)/content protection of recordable media (CPRM)/advanced access content system (AACS)) from the lead-in area.
However, if there is a defect in the lead-in area of the optical disk, the optical disk apparatus is not able to load the optical disk normally even in the absence of a defect in the data area.
If the optical apparatus is used only to reproduce data, it may overrun in a non-recording area due to a characteristic of an optical pickup device and thus there may be a physical defect in the optical pickup device if the end address of the disk is not known.
The optical disk apparatus is not able to reproduce data of the optical disk normally without correct lead-in information. Therefore, there is a need to perform a normal lead-in process if there is a defect in the lead-in area.